


Lesson Learned

by paradis



Series: Learning Lessons [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chastity Device, D/s, Dom!Derek, M/M, Punishment, sub!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradis/pseuds/paradis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek lays everything out on the mattress and Stiles stares down at it with wide, fearful eyes. He looks up at Derek. "You can tell me," he says. "All you have to do is say it. Say Red."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. I wrote porn. 
> 
> No, I mean, seriously explicit-y porn, which I have never done, guys. 
> 
> You can thank the following tumblr prompt found in the sterek tag, if you wish. 
> 
>  
> 
> _yourprofoundbond:_
> 
>  
> 
> _basically i need a dom/sub fic where derek keeps stiles in a chastity cage for a prolonged period of time._
> 
>  
> 
> _i didn’t know i needed this unless i needed this okay_
> 
>  
> 
>  _so it needs to happen._
> 
> So this happened.

Stiles is being punished.

Derek lays everything out on the mattress and Stiles stares down at it with wide, fearful eyes. He looks up at Derek. "You can tell me," he says. "All you have to do is say it. Say Red." 

Stiles swallows. In all honesty, he deserves the punishment. Making Derek mad is something he lives for outside of their scenes, but he knows better than to make him _jealous_ during or outside of scenes. And he crossed that line when he flirted with the guy in Cotsco today, while he was grocery shopping with Derek, for their house. With a plug in him. Which meant they _were_ in a scene, because Derek had done it earlier, after spanking him and teasing him, but not allowing him to come. Stiles had been on edge in the store, and the guy was about to take the last gallon of 2% milk, the only kind the entire pack drank. So Stiles turned the charm on, smiled and winked - maybe a little too much, because when Derek had appeared, the guy was trying to give Stiles his number.

They hadn't gotten the grocery shopping finished, and Stiles had apologized, said, "I was just on edge and I wanted to get home and I wasn't paying attention." 

Derek had stopped in the middle of the parking lot and stared at him. "You were on edge," he'd repeated. Stiles had stuttered. 

"I just - w-wanted to c-come." 

That's when Derek had dragged him back to the car and back home. Where they are now.

Staring at a chastity cage together. The items are there to make sure Stiles is properly taken care of - Derek wants him shaved and cleaned before he locks him in it - and Stiles isn't allowed to do it himself, which means Derek is probably planning to tease him.

"H-how long?" Stiles asks, now. Derek grins.

"Let's say... Long enough for you to learn that being on edge and horny isn't an excuse." 

Stiles licks his lips. "Well," Derek says. "Red, Yellow, or Green?" 

There's silence for a few moments, the thudding of Stiles' heart seeming to echo around the room. "Green," Stiles says hoarsely. Derek's lips curl up into a grin. 

"Lie back on the bed," he says. Stiles climbs up onto the bed and lies back. "Hands," Derek instructs, and Stiles reaches up and lets Derek cuff them to the headboard. Derek arches a brow at him.

"Green," Stiles nods.

And then Derek starts shaving him. He's all precise and careful movements, the least arousing thing there could be, but Stiles has been riding the edge all day, and his cock twitches when Derek's hand brushes against it. Derek's still wearing that grin. Stiles sighs and stares up at the ceiling. When Derek's finished, he takes a cloth and wipes the excess shaving cream off Stiles' body. Then he wraps his hand around Stiles' cock and gently starts stroking. Stiles chews on his bottom lip and bites out a moan. 

"Good?" Derek asks, and before Stiles can answer, he bends down and sucks Stiles' cock into his mouth. Stiles moans.

"Mm," he sighs. Derek keeps it up for another two minutes, until Stiles is saying, "Derek, Sir, please, please, please, Sir." 

He pulls away. "No, Stiles." Stiles whimpers, and Derek squeezes his cock hard enough for it to be painful. Painful enough that Stiles goes soft enough for Derek to fit the cage over him. 

"Fuck," Stiles breathes out once it's locked on. 

"You'll learn your lesson," Derek says, patting his thigh. "For now," Derek straddles his chest. "I want your mouth." 

Stiles whimpers.

+

It sucks.

Stiles has had a pretty busy sex life since he was eighteen years old and to suddenly not be able to even get hard - it fucking sucks. Especially when Derek's seemed to have made it his life's mission to make sure Stiles is painfully aware of the fact the he can't, in fact, get it up.

Also, he has to piss sitting down now.

Stiles has got nothing against girls - go feminism! - but he is not a fan of peeing sitting down, something that he makes known to Derek.

A week in, Stiles is suddenly not above begging and offering his soul just to have the cage unlocked. He doesn't use his safe word - it's punishment, and it's painful, but so far not unbearably so. Derek takes it off every few days to clean him up thoroughly and tease him more. Stiles has never had a case of blue balls so badly.

"Please, please, please, Derek," he begs, while Derek fucks him, glancing across his prostate every few thrusts, sparks of pleasure that Stiles can't even fully enjoy shooting up his spine. "Please. Please, sir. _Please._ " 

"No, Stiles," Derek pants, thrusting harder. "You haven't learned." 

"Yes I have," Stiles whines. "I've learned my lesson, I promise." Derek grins and shakes his head and kisses Stiles' shoulder blade.

"No more talking," he says, an Stiles cries out because Derek just hit his prostate again.

\+ 

At two weeks in, Stiles nearly wants to cry every time he looks down at his poor cock. Derek's had his mouth, he's had his ass, he's had his hand. He's taken Stiles out of the cage to wash him, and teased him to the edge four separate times. He's taunted Stiles, been sweet to him, and listened to him beg.

Stiles doesn't beg anymore. He takes Derek's fucking, he sucks him energetically. He sinks back into it and just enjoys the feeling of Derek's cock inside him, or Derek's hands running along his ribs, or across the span of his back. He whimpers and moans and relishes in the sparks vibrating up and down his spine.

"So good," Derek whispers. "Taking your punishment so well." Stiles moans again, clenches around him, and Derek comes.

Stiles doesn't even complain about having to sit down to piss at this point.

+

At week three, Derek says, "I have a surprise for you." 

He ties a blindfold around Stiles' head and leads him to the room. He lays him down on the bed and ties his wrist to the bed. Then he starts kissing him. His lips, his cheeks, his eyes, his chin. Along his jaw, down his neck, across his chest. Down to his torso, across the waistband of Stiles' briefs, before tugging them down and - Stiles assumes - tossing them somewhere. He runs his hands over Stiles' stomach, and kisses the chastity cage where, inside, Stiles' cock is making a valiant attempt to rise. 

Then he sits up. Stiles sighs. He leans over Stiles, over the edge of his side of the bed, and pulls open a drawer, Stiles thinks. Then he crawls back down the bed. Stiles hears a click, and then suddenly there's some tugging. 

And Stiles' cock falls free.

Stiles moans at the air rushing across his sensitive skin, and hears Derek's chuckle.

"I had my doubts, that first week," Derek murmurs against Stiles' cock. The feel of his breath playing across it is overwhelmingly pleasurable. "But you did so good." 

Then Derek starts sucking him. "Oh god," Stiles moans. "Oh god. Sir. Derek. Oh _god._ " 

Derek pulls away. "You can come, any time you want, Stiles." 

Stiles lets out a high pitches whine, tries not to thrust his hips up as Derek sucks him down again. 

He makes it thirty more seconds, before he cries out, "Coming! Coming!" And Derek pulls away and strokes Stiles through his orgasm. 

It feels like it lasts forever, starbursts lighting up behind his eyelids, back arched tight, hands squeezing the slat on the headboard so hard his bones seem to creak. And Derek gentles him down, has somehow without Stiles noticing, crawled back up the bed. He whispers in his ear, "So good, Stiles. That's it, Stiles. You did so good." 

He's still whispering it when Stiles comes back to earth. 

"Well?" Derek asked, brow arched. Stiles stares up at him, head still clouded, feeling almost dreamy.

"Lesson learned," he sighs, and Derek laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, you can find me on tumblr @ dylanobilinski.


End file.
